


99 Ways To Say "I Love you"

by SemeGal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble book based off of an idea I had for these 6 dorks.<br/>Enjoy.</p><p>Update: This will no longer be continued, and it will be archived for future reading. Thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "I Love You" (Gratsu)

"I love you"

Once those words were whispered sleepily into Natsu's ear he could rest peacefully in Grays arms as there limbs tangled together and they smiled in glee and contentment.

"I love you too.."


	2. "I Adore You" (Fraxus)

"I adore you"

Laxus said as he kissed down Freed's now bare chest.

"I adore everything about you.."

He moved back up to his lips sealing them in a passionate kiss.  
It wasn't often they had nights like these... But Freed didn't mind the tender moments they shared.  
The gentle caresses, the admiration, the trust.  
There bond together was something no one could ever break.

They adored one another to the full extent.


	3. "I'm Totally Into You" (Stingue)

"I'm totally into you.."

Sting mumbled in his sleep next to Rogue.  
Said man stiffened, was he having another dream?... About some chick probably.  
The train had stalled due to some construction which gave Rogues stomach a break, Sting however had fallen asleep next to him.

"I'm.... Totally into you.. Rogue..."

His face flushed to the brightest color possible and than he punched Sting...

He wasn't sure why he punched him..

They were in the heat of a fight when Sting suddenly grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss.

"I'm totally okay with this..."

Rogue mumbled with a flushed face as Sting leaned there foreheads together smiling.

Than the train started moving again...


	4. I Love You From The Bottom Of My Heart. (Gratsu)

"I love you from the bottom of my heart."

Gray mumbled with averted eyes as he was holding out a box for Natsu.  
He looked incredibly puzzled and confused and that made Gray angry..

"You idiot! I'm trying to say I love you so take the damn box!"

Gray yelled and threw the box at Natsu stomping away and making there spectators (Lucy, Erza, and Mira) sigh in frustration.

As Natsu opened up the box he looked inside to see a pin of some sort..  
It was a red dragon pin, something that people usually pinned to coats or something...  
He took it out and looked at it... He wondered why Gray suddenly got him a gift... They weren't really the 'Gift' kinda couple.  
But he decided he should probably chase after him knowing Gray he was hiding some where sulking.

"I... I love you from the bottom of my heart too Gray.."


	5. You Mean So Much To Me (Stingue)

"You mean so much to me... Don't ever go out on a solo mission again Rogue.. Please."

Sting muttered as he bandaged Rogue up from his previous mission.

"Don't worry Sting I'm fine-"

"Shut up you're not. I love you so don't do that shit.."

Sting grumbled as he buried his face in Rogues neck.  
The shadow mage couldn't help but smile.

"You mean a lot to me as well Sting... Don't worry.."


	6. I'm Yours. (Fraxus)

"I'm yours..."

Freed muttered as the robe hit the ground.  
He stared at Laxus' shocked orange hues as his own eyes were half lidded with lust intertwined in the turquoise color.  
He crawled onto the bed and sat on his knees in front of them man before him he treated as his god.

"Need I repeat myself? I am yours Dreyar...."


	7. "You complete me" (Fraxus)

"Laxus.... Y-You..."

Said man stared at him raising an eyebrow in question of the stuttering and blushing runes mage.

"You... Complete me...."

Freed now full looked at the other with hopeful turquoise eyes.  
Laxus usually gruff features softened as he brought the green haired man into a hug.

"I know that Freed.... I love you too..."


	8. "I'm In Love With You" (Stingue)

"Hey Rogue"

Sting whispered to Rogue whilst he was eating-

"What Sting?"

He answered with a mouth full of food but around it he still sounded annoyed by the other.  
Sting only smirked and continued on ignoring the tone as always-

"I'm in love with you~"

Sting whispered into the others ear and burst out laughing as Rogue spit out his food and looked to the other.

"Sting...."

He growled lowly pushing him against the booth-

"Don't joke about that kinda stuff..."

Sting blinked a few times before smiling softly-

"What if I'm not joking?"


	9. "There Is No Other" (Gratsu)

"Gray! I promise you there is no one else!"

Natsu yelled as the darker haired man stomped around there living room, soon turning to Natsu who was sitting on the couch.

"Ya sure flame brain?"

He growled getting close to his face-

"Yeah I'm sure ice princess-"

He grabbed Grays face and and kissed him, roughly at first but it soon got softer-

"There is no other... I swear.."


	10. "You're My Prince Charming" (Gratsu)

Natsu had been carrying around that stupid crown he stole for awhile, he kept telling Gray he was a 'Prince' and to 'Bow down to him' it was infuriating...  
Finally Gray had enough and took the crown away from the other and placing it on his own head-

"Well now I'm the prince."

Gray smirked as he got Natsu speechless, but it didn't last for long.

"Nah Gray you're my prince charming, you're not fit to be a real prince!"

Natsu chuckled and took off with the crown again.  
Gray swore he'd strangle the little dragon slayer once he caught him...


	11. "You're My Ideal Women" (Stingue)

"Hey hey Rogue!~"

Sting came running into the others room with a stupid grin and a issue of Sorcerer Weekly in hand-

"What Sting?"

Rogue muttered dropping his book onto his lap, trying to muster an annoyed tone even with the others cute expression-

"It says in this article that you're my perfect women"

Sting started snickering as Rogue sat up with a glare that could kill-

"I'm going to kill you Sting..."


	12. "You're My Angel" (Fraxus)

"You are my savoir"

Kiss.

"You are my light"

Kiss.

"You are my angel.."

Laxus muttered the last one as he kissed Freed's already red lips.

"I love you Freed..."

He licked his lips and tasted the man he oh so loved on them, going in again for another lustful kiss as Freed moaned from beneath him.


	13. "You're My Baby" (Stingue)

The twin dragon slayers had made the fatal mistake to watch Titanic.  
A classic, neither had seen it, but from what they heard it was sad.  
It was good idea thou, to watch it alone.  
Sniffles came from both of them as they tried to hold back there tears, surprisingly to Rogue, Sting was the first to break...

The blonde buried his face in the others chest, sobbing-

"W-Why did we think this was a good idea R-Rogue?"

The darker haired man couldn't help but laugh as he stroked the others head-

"You are such a baby Sting, but you're my baby."

The blonde man looked up at him and growled, as the darker haired man wore a smirk, with teary eyes.


	14. "You're Incredible" (Fraxus)

Both of them laid in twisted sheets, trying desperately to catch there breath they didn't even know they lost.  
Freed wrapped his tired and pale arms around the blonde man beside him as he shifted to lay on his chest-

"You're incredible"

He muttered into the others chest, humming softly as sleep was about to take him over-

"Well... Ya make me incredible... Without you I don't think I'd be here..."

He smiled petting the green hair, Freed smiled as well kissing his chest before letting sleep consume him.  
Laxus too, surrendering to the darkness.


	15. "You're My Princess" (Gratsu)

Natsu let out a 'Tch' as he looked at himself in the mirror.  
He had let Wendy and Azuka dress him up..  
The things he did to make them happy.  
He grumbled walking out of the bathroom, and put on a fake smile.

They played for awhile, had a tea party, everything they wanted.  
Eventually the smile he had forced wasn't becoming so forced.  
He was enjoying himself.

He only started getting flustered when Gray saw him, it a pink princess dress...  
One of Lucy's.  
The darker haired man couldn't help but laugh as Natsu started yelling at him for it-

"Ah com'on Natsu, you can be my princess~"

The other said teasingly as the pinklette blushed and punched his arm.


	16. You're My King. (Fraxus)

Kneeling before Laxus his hair was stroked gently, humming softly-

"L-Laxus.."

He whimpered as the collar was yanked gently, urging him forward-

"Say it..."

The blonde demanded, glaring down into those erotically enticed hues-

"L-Laxus.... You're my k-king..."

He mumbled, shifting uncomfortably as he averted his eyes, his face feeling the burn it had since the beginning-

"Louder."

He boomed, grabbing Freed's chin to make there eyes meet.  
Swallowing his pride the green haired man shouted-

"You're my king Laxus!"


	17. You're Mine. (Gratsu)

Natsu growled as yet another women made googly eyes at his man...  
Gray only sighed, throwing an arm around the pink haired boys shoulder leaning to whisper into his ear-

"Chill... Don't worry bout them Natsu..."

The pinklette still growled, snarling at the women as they passed, squeaking at the face he held.

As they kept walking Gray had at some point removed his arm.  
Apparently that was an open invitation to run up to him and touch his 'Dreamy' abs.  
He snarled grabbing the mans arm as he hugged him protectively-

"Hes mine! You're mine got that!"

Gray grumbled as the women huffed, walking away.

Protective dragon slayer is protective.


	18. You're Amazing. (Stingue)

Sting laid on there shared bed, panting as he still loosely held the hips of Rogue-

"Fuck that was good~"

He coed, biting his lips as he caught a glimpse oh that erotic face-

"Yeah... Sting?"

The blonde hummed, squeezing the others hips absent-mindedlly-

"Y-You're amazing..."

Rogue muttered, averting his eyes as Sting grinned, rolling them over making Rogue yelp-

"Well am I amazing enough for round two~?"


	19. We're Perfect For Each Other (Stingue)

Rogue once again threw another thing at Sting, clearly angry.  
The blonde sighed, dodging whatever object it was-

"Go away Sting!"

The ravenette shouted, stomping away as he picked up another item, about to throw it at him until he was pushed against the wall.  
The kiss was intense, taking out all his anger in it.

"We're perfect for each other.. Don't throw things at me.."

Sting chuckled as Rogue only pouted.


	20. We're A Good Match (Fraxus)

Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe decided today they would stay in.  
There weren't many missions that looked good, and plus-

It was raining.

Freed sighed as he was signing papers for the guild, deciding he wouldn't just sit and do nothing.  
Laxus, his boy friend had eventually wandered over to the bar where the green haired man was-

"Ooh you two make such a great pair~"

Mirajane giggled, staring at them-

"Mirajane ple-"

"Nah.. We do make a good pair..."


	21. You Can't Deny Whats Between Us (Gratsu)

Gray clutched the pinklettes muffler, bringing them closer-

"Stupid flame brain"

"Ice princess!"

"Ash for brains!"

The insults only got worse as the time went on, there faces getting closer and closer.  
The guild had been watching from afar, waiting to see how this fight escalated-

"Stripper!-"

Natsu was about to spit out another insult, being silenced with a firm kiss.  
When they broke apart Gray smirked as the pink haired boys cheeks only puffed out, blushing lightly-

"Screw you...."

The ravenettes grin only got wider-

"Ya can't deny whats between us."


	22. "We're meant for each other." (Stingue)

When the blonde only got a grunt out of the other man he frowned, crawling underneath the book into the ravenettes lap-

"Sting! Go away I'm trying to read!"

Rogue huffed as his book was taken away, blushing lightly at the contact-

"What's yer problem? I just wanted to spend time with my boyfriend.."

Sting pouted, kissing one of Rogues knuckles-

"Jeez... Sometimes I wonder why we're still together..."

The blonde only grinned at the testy comment, leaning into peck the others lips-

"Cause we're meant for each other, that's why."


	23. "We complete each other." (Gratsu)

To some it was almost cliche'.  
Opposites never really attracted each other, right?  
Well...

Gray tapped his foot angrily. Natsu had went on a solo job and he was worried, he'd never say that to anyone else but judging by his attitude for the past day the other was gone everyone could tell..

They kept there distance, getting closer meant it felt like you were in a blizzard around the ice mage.

When the guild hall doors slammed open he whirled around, seeing the pinklette he frowned-

"What took ya so long!?"

Gray grumbled throwing the boy over his shoulder, not caring about the stares or 'Oohs~' or the protest from the other-

"Gray?! What's yer problem, I wasn't gone for that long!"

Natsu grumbled, crossing his arms after he was set down.  
The ravenette sighed, crossing his own arms-

"Cause... We complete each other ya know? One can't be without the other type deal.. I don't know lets just go home"

The ice mage grumbled, turning to walk away before the pinklette grabbed his shoulder-

"Gray... That's really sweet.."

Natsu smiled softly at the jumbled words, enjoy the sentiment-

"I ain't sweet! Lets just go home!"

"Aww someones blushing~"

"Yer making me angry shuddup!"

"Was my little wife worried?"

"LIKE HELL GO DIE."


	24. "I'm infatuated with you." (Fraxus)

The two men swayed on the dance floor, the larger one trying to mind the others feet, occasionally looking down.  
Freed couldn't stop smiling, it was amusing and quite adorable to see Laxus out of his realm-

"What? Ya haven't stopped starin' at me this whole time.."

The blonde grumbled as he noticed the stare and gentle smile, raising a brow-

"Oh, well its just quite entertaining to see you out of your realm if I may say, even adorable."

Freed chuckled Laxus grunted at him, taking notice to the light blush-

"Screw you..."

The blonde mumbled, choosing the look at the other side of the room rather than the smug face of the greenette-

"You know I'm infatuated with you, correct?"

At the comment Laxus grunted, looking back-

"You know I feel the same for you.."

Smiles present on both of there faces now, they closed the distance pressing there lips together softly.

Truly amusing...


	25. You're My Lover (Gratsu)

Natsu had insisted on going grocery shopping with him, he wouldn't mind it so much if he didn't run around dragging Gray with him to look at all the shiny things.

When they finally checked out the cashier gave them a weird look before speaking-

"Are you guys... Gay?"

Natsu was too busy 'Oohing' and 'Ahhing' at everything to notice, but Gray did. He glared at the women behind the counter and pulled the boy into a sudden embrace-

"Yeah we're lovers.."

He grumbled pecking the others lips.  
Natsu blinked a few times before grinning-

"Yeah... You're my lover."


	26. You're Captivating (Fraxus)

Freed steadily worked in the kitchen, having already shooed Laxus out of the place he merely sat behind the bar watching in amusement.  
The other man was so quick and efficient quickly making up the goods he promised his grand father for some guild event... He was only half listening to the announcement.

Freed turned around to look for something and spotted Laxus staring at him.  
Crossing his arms over the plain apron he raised a brow-

"What's wrong?"

Laxus scoffed, smirking-

"You're just so damned captivating..."


	27. I'm Addicted To You (Stingue)

Rogue growled lowly as he felt the other still trailing behind him. This had been happening since they started officially dating, Sting followed him around everywhere.. Sometimes even to the bathroom if he was quick enough.

It was annoying the man to no end-

"Sting! Stop following me every where!"

The others random made Sting jump slightly, cocking his head to the side he smiled-

"Sorry.. I guess its just hard for me to take my eyes off you."

Sting walked closer wrapping his arms around a now pouting and lightly blushing Rogue.  
He sighed soon wrapping his own arms around Sting, feeling him grin against his shoulder a small smile appeared on his lips-

"I guess I'm addicted to you... I don't want to be without you.."


	28. Gratsu "I've Got A Thing For You."

Natsu sat lazily at there teams normal table, dozing on and off as he barely got enough sleep the previous night.  
Closing his eyes for just a minute he leaned against his head against his open hand resting on the table, beginning to snore softly before he fell off the bench due to an arrow, specifically an ice one, landing right in front of him.

Natsu was about to jump up and fight him, but his friend caught his attention.

"Natsu! Look there's a note!"

Happy picked up the chilly piece of paper and handed it to the dragon slayer.  
He no longer wanted to fight, but to hide in a corner so his face stopped burning, it was hotter than when he ate fire.

'I think I might actually have a thing for you..

-Gray.'


	29. Stingue "I've Totally Fallen For You"

Rogue leaned against the mattress enjoying his book, humming softly as he read the words at his own pace.  
Sting didn't like being alone, so he always dragged Rogue everywhere with him.  
This time he had been taken in there bedroom because the new found guild master needed a nap.  
Sting was being a pain and wouldn't let him read, so Rogue went to his next option; which was the floor.

Waking up from his nap briefly Sting spotted the raven hair just peeking over the bed, smirking to himself he laid on his back, letting his head fall off the side of the bed next to his partners.

"Ya know, I've totally fallen for you. Bro."

The blonde chuckled pressing a quick kiss against the reddening cheeks, trying to go back to his nap but was soon nailed with a book right between his eyes.


	30. Fraxus "You're Perfect."

Laxus laid his head on the all too familiar lap of his boyfriend, smiling up at him softly as he contently read his book.  
They spent times like these often, where things slowed down and they relaxed in peaceful silence.

Perfection.

Utter perfection he was, and is; everything from the way he talked and walked, to his gentle smile Laxus always loved to see, to the way his green locks cascaded around him perfectly like he was some kind of angel.

"You're perfect.."


End file.
